


Going Under

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Going Under

The sound of Harry's voice screaming Gil's name, voice filled with fear froze Uma to her core. Seeing Harry alone at the back of their dingy, Gil no where to be seen as the storm raged on was enough to stop her breath as she shouted " Where is he? " . Her chest constricted as Harry met her eyes, " I don't know, I can't see him. ". Uma was diving in before all the words had left Harry's lips.

The burn of the slat in the water didn't phase her as she and Harry located the sight of Gil's darkened bandanna breaking the surface. Gil screamed for help as he slipped back under and Uma could hear Harry's pleading gasp all the way from the ship as she dived down after their crew mate. Uma kicked her legs and held her eyes wide despite the burn and wrapped her arm's around Gil's waist. They fought they're way back up together.

" Take him! " Uma shouted as she pushed Gil towards Harry's out stretched arms.

Harry pulled them both up, one hand on each of their arms, " We need to get back to the ship now, this storm is too much for the dingy. ".

" Lets go! " Uma shouted against the wind. 

Harry passed a oar to Gil and the two paddled as quickly as they could back to the ship. The storm didn't let up and even though they made it back to the " lost revenge " it wasn't much of a victory. The storm still raging as they sailed to the shore destroyed what was left of the large ship. The crew had made it but the vessel would never sail again. Uma found she wasn't as mad as she should have been as she looked to Harry who was checking over Gil for injuries.

The three of them hadn't been friends for such a long time now but watching Gil go over board had brought all the memories back to the forefront of her mind. The first time they'd all meant at serpent prep. The way she and Gil would play keep away with Harry's hook when they were younger just to tease him. The way Harry would tackle them to get it back causing the game of keep away to end in dog piles between the three of them.

She remembers Harry telling them about his crush on Mal. remembers the way her own heart had constricted at the news and the devastated look in Gil's eyes. She remembers Gil slowly pulling away from them as Harry got closer to Mal. She remembers Harry noticing Gil's absence and pulling away from Mal only for it to be too late. Gil had formed new bonds and all that was left were memories. So much made sense now.

The reason Gil had left them. The reason her own heart had lurched at Harry's crush on mal, the reason her heart had lurched at seeing Gil go under the waves. She can't believe she thought she was jealous of Harry all those years ago. She had assumed she missed Mal, had been jealous Harry was getting her attention when in reality she had been jealous of Mal catching Harry's attention.

" well this ship'll never see the sea again. " Harry said announced pulling Uma from her thoughts, " sorry captain. "

" It's ok, at lest the crews okay " Uma said, and she meant it but her eyes focused on Harry and Gil.

" Thanks for saving my life. " Gil said as he met her gaze. 

" Thats what crew mates are for. " Uma said as she sauntered over to her boys.

" so what now? " Gil asked.

" Rough up some goblins? what do you say Uma? captains choice. " Harry replied with a large grin.

" I've got a better idea, follow me boys. " Uma said as she led them off the ship and towards the small shops on the outer cost of the isle. 

The three friends spent the rest of the after noon painting graffiti and stealing small things from the shops. As the sun begin to set they settled down on a part of the dock facing Auradon. Harry pulled out three small necklaces he had obviously nicked from a shop and presented one to both Uma and Harry before slipping the third around his neck. Uma glanced down at her own. The necklace looked to be real silver but was tarnished, probably from being in some princess's trash before arriving on the isle but still it was beautiful. 

She glanced at Harry's and Gil's. Each necklace had a different type of seas shell on it. She smiled at Harry as she slipped hers on and then Helped Gil with his.

" We're going to get off of this island one day but until then we've got each other from now on. " She said as she took a hand from each boy in hers. 

" Yeah, Mates for life. " Gil said as he tightened his grip on Uma's hand.

" I think the captain means as more than just mates, " , Harry said with a sultry smile, " That is if you'll have us? ".

Gil looked between the two of them. These were the two people he had cared the most about when he was younger and if he was honest with himself they still were. He reached over and took Harry's hand with his free one.

" Tell me if I'm misunderstanding you. " Gil said softly. 

" You're not. " Uma said as she leaned in to press a chaste kiss against first his, then Harry's lips. Harry followed her lead and placed a slightly more forceful kiss against Gil's lips.

Gil smiled as they broke apart and pulled both Harry and Uma into his arms. They stayed that way as the isle begin to grow dark and the wind begin to chill. They had lost the battle today but Gil felt like a winner.


End file.
